pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Przepraszam...
Byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Znaliśmy się od przedszkola. Byliśmy jak bracia. Przepraszam, że się poznaliśmy. Nie robiliśmy niczego, co mogło zagrozić mi, albo tobie. Gdy ja byłem w zagrożeniu, ty stawałeś w mojej obronie. Gdy ty byłeś w zagrożeniu, ja stawałem w twojej obronie. Wszystko robiliśmy razem. Poszliśmy do tej samej szkoły, na te same studia, nawet jak szukałeś miłości. Przepraszam, że to robiliśmy. Wreście poznałeś swoją miłość. Mówiłeś, że nie przestaniemy być przyjaciółmy. Kilka lat później, zacząłeś nie odpowiadać na nic. Zerwałeś ze mną kontakt. Przeproś, że to zrobiłeś. Twoja żona wyjechała w podróż, ja zaprosiłem cię na biwak. Pierwszy raz od lat, odebrałeś mój telefon i się zgodziłem. Następnego dnia zrobiłem kilka kanapek, wziąłem pianki i pojechałem do ciebie. Ty wziąłeś narzędzia. Drewniane patyki, maszty do namiotu, oczywiście namioty...o, a co to? Młotek? Przecież nigdy nie zabierałeś takich rzeczy. Choć, po co ja to mówię, sam zabrałem sól i nóż... Przepraszam, za to. Pojechaliśmy do lasu na biwak. ,,Przypadkiem" zabłądziłem i znaleźliśmy się w środku lasu. Ty nie miałeś nic przeciwko i poszedłeś rozstawiać namioty. Ja w tym czasie szukałem kamieni i patyków na ognisko. Przepraszam, za to. W nocy zaczęliśmy piec pianki. Gdy miałeś gasić ognisko, popchnąłem cię w stronę ziemi i zacząłem się śmiać. Przeproś, za swoją przeszłość. Pytałeś się o co chodzi. Gdy wyjąłem nóż, myślałeś, że to żart. Kiedy zacząłem ci robić nacięcia na ręce, ty przestałeś się śmiać i wierzyć, że to żart. Przepraszam, że to zrobiłem. Próbowałeś wstać i uciec, ale ciągle cię przytrzymywałem. Zacząłem ci robić nacięcia na nogach. Szkoda, że jak wyłeś z bólu nie widziałeś mojego krwistego dzieła. Przestałeś mieć siły, by uciekać i się wyrywać. Wykorzystując chwilę czasu, przykleiłem ci taśmę do ust i oderwałem twoją skórę z rąk i nóg. Przepraszam, że to zrobiłem. Oderwałem ci taśmę z ust. O dziwo, nie krzyknąłeś. Tym razem, straciłem kontrolę i zacząłem cię posypywać solą, a następnie dałem ci do spróbowania część swojej ręki. Oj, czemu wyplułeś? Coś źle przygotowałem? Przeproś, że mnie porzuciłeś. Twój uśmiech...ten uśmiech, który twoja żona kocha... Teraz dla mnie też jest piękny, gdy jest cały w czerwonej cieczy. Zacząłem piec pianki. Opowiadałem ci dlaczego to robię. Wreszcie, kiedy pianka była gotowa, wrzuciłem ci ją do ust. Przepraszam, że cię zabiłem. Oj czemu nie chcesz jej zjeść? Chwila, zaczekaj. Gdzie on jest, gdzie on jest, o mam! Dwa walnięcia i już nie masz zębów. Widzę jak dławisz się swoimi własnymi zębami. Wszędzie w ustach masz albo zęby, albo krew. Na szczęście, pianka jeszcze się pali. Wrzuciłem ci ją do ust, ale nie chciałeś jej połknąć. Więc wepchnąłem ci ją do gardła patykiem. Przepraszam, że ci przedziurawiłem gardło. No połknąłeś. Dobrze, ale wróćmy do pracy. Wbiłem ci nóż w oko i je wydłubałem. Wszędzie była krew, ale przecież nie mogłeś nie spróbować siebie. Dostałeś swoją gałkę oczną i o dziwo połknąłeś. Przeproś, że odeszłeś ode mnie. Ej, czemu zasypiasz! Nie jeszcze nie skończyłem! Co ja ci takiego złego zrobiłem? Żeby być zawsze przy tobie, poderżnąłem sobie moje pierdolone gardło. Dziękuję, że zgodziłeś się być moim przyjacielem. Upadłem na ciebie...O witaj, wybaczysz mi? Kategoria:Piesek64